Audio/video displays typically utilize some type of forward projection system that utilizes a projector that is mounted a predetermined distance from a screen. This screen can either be reflective for viewing from the same side as the projector or the screen can be somewhat less than opaque such that the projector can be mounted on the rear side of the screen and project the image through the screen. Typically, these projectors are mounted on some type of mobile caddy that is disposed in the room. However, such mounting of the projector utilizes valuable floor space within the viewing area. As such, some of the projectors are ceiling mounted away from the seating area or above the seating area.
The problem with this type of mounting system is the wiring, the fact that the mounting has to be predefined, and the lack of mobility of the configuration. In some applications, there has been provided a combination of structures for mounting the projector wherein the screen is part of the structure. However, these types of structures require some type of support for the projector in front of or at the rear of the screen in addition to the mounting structure for the screen.
Additionally, there is a need to provide transportability for the screen projection system in a carrying case. In uses such as the military, Homeland Security, corporate functions, trade shows, construction sites, etc., a projection system may be needed temporarily in different areas at a particular location and must then be broken down and moved to another location for use in another venue. Thus, there is a need for a display system that may be easily broken down into a portable configuration while still providing the support for the projector enabling display of images upon an associated screen.